The Love of a Sharkman
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: you have just gathered all of your demon lover's orb in order to awaken your demon self, but then you've just learn that there are others out there waiting for you to be yours, who are and what do they want. preveiw for A Sharkman's love


The Love from a Sharkman (Vore)

Shark Fujishirox?Reader

A/N: Tis is part of onr of my A_ Loves series called A Merman's is a cross between My Bride is a Mermaid and 2P!Hetalia hope you enjoy, also for some of the 2P!Hetalia characters I'll be using are Saddie is 2P!Sharkman!Turkey, Herc is 2P!Demon Tiger Greece, Fran is 2P!Arcane Vanya is 2P!Demon King!Russia, Al is 2P!DemonVampire!America, Artie is 2P!Naga!England, Tonio is 2P!Demon Bull!Spain, Emmie is 2P!Sharkman!Iceland, Luke is 2P!Sharkman!Norway, Tine' is 2P!Sharkman!Finland, Berwar is 2P!Sharkman!Sweden, Matt is 2P!Sharkman!Denmark, Petey is 2P!Sharkman!Sealand, Lutz is 2P!Werewolf!Germany, Gil is 2P!Werewolf!Prussia, Feli is 2P!Demon!Itlay, Kuro is 2P!Inubus!Japan, and Lovi is 2P!Fallen angel!Romano. Any way enjoy it.

It was a normal day with lovers of the 2Ps or the second players of other friends, and your name was (Full Name) and the 2P have been watching ever since Artie had brought you too them when he stayed with you and the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family (A/N: that part is from A Naga's love which I'm writing about. back to the story). (Name) was with Gil, but the strangest thing was even though he is a werewolf he doesn't control dogs no, he controls birds, so (Name) was riding on one of his giant eagle's back as he sat behind (Name) holding on to her so she wouldn't fallen off.

As (Name) was looking down, she could see some of Herc's pack chasing them from below, (Name) decided to shout to Herc to get his attention, because she knew that he was in that pack, "Hey Herc!" "Hey, (Name)!" Herc replied back and made his pack follow him in the woods. Today, (Name) was meeting up with Al, Kuro, Vanya, Fran, Feli, Lovi, Artie, Lutz, and Herc to teach her how to fly since she has gain the orbs of her lovers, she is now ready to learn to fly just like her lovers do. (Name) a little nervous about it, she doesn't know if it will work or not, while she was thinking they made it to the meeting spot on a high cliff. As soon as the eagle landed, Al got under (Name) as she slid off of the eagle and said, "Hello lily." "Hello Black Rose." (Name) said as she hugged him then Vanya and the others came up to her and gave her hugs as well, then Vanya started to explain, Now (Name) now that you have gain your demon orb from each of your demon lovers you are now ready to see if you can into one, but first we are needing for you to learn in how to fly and don't worry if your wings don't come at first one of us will catch you, sunflower." (Name) nodded her, Vanya stood out of the way, Al, Kuro, Feli, and Lovi came up to her and then started to explain of how it works, "(Name) in order for your wings to come out, you need to concentrate in order to get your wings to come out, just think of something, and they shall appear." (Name) nodded then went close to the edge, and saw that they were at least 50 feet high off of the ground. (Name) then took a few steps back, hesitate at first, then took a deep breath, she started to run, then jumped off the cliff, and spread her arms and legs out as she continued to fall. She kept on concentrating in getting her wings, but nothing came out, she started to get closer and closer to the ground, and just when she was about ten feet away from the ground, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, she looked up in seeing Al as he said, "Déjà vu huh, Lily?" (Name) couldn't but laugh and he was right this was the same he saved her for the first time they have met. (A/N: in A Demon Vampire's Love coming soon Back to the story) Al carried her back up onto the cliff and Vanya said, "It's okay if you didn't succeeded the first will try again, sunflower." (Name) nodded her head and turned back around to the edge and ran to jump off again. The second time it didn't work again, she closed her (e/c) eyes not wanting to see that she was now ten feet again to the ground, a pair of strong arm caught her yet again, she turned to see this time Lovi and Feli, now Lovi's wings were black angel wings as for Feli were black bat like wings. They both carried her back to top again so she can try again.

~Time Skip~

(Name) continued to this twenty times now and still now luck, then Vanya said, "Sunflower will try again, tomorrow." "Okay, Vanya." (Name) said upset knowing that Vanya was upset with her now. Just as when she was about to get back on the eagle she heard Kuro said, "If she truly is our demon lover, then why can't she fly, if she can't fly then she is not one of us." "I-I am one of you Kuro." (Name) said as she walked toward Kuro, but Kuor just chuckle and said, "If you are then why can't you fly, you see, Sakura, you are not one of us." "I AM ONE OF ONE AND I'LL PROVE IT!" at that moment (Name) snapped at Kuro and ran at the edge of the cliff and jumped as they all screamed for her name to stop, but she ignored it. Al, Feli, Lovi, Vanya, and Kuro went after (Name) as Gil and everyone else went on his eagle to catch up with them. As (Name) was about ten feet she said to her, 'I will be a demon, you will see I will become one. I…will… BECOME ONE!' at that moment her (e/c) eyes turned into (e/c) eyes and her (wing color) of her (creature) like demon wings appeared on her back as soon as she was about to hit ground.

She started to run a bit stumbled a few times, but with one strong jump she started to fly. She laughed and screamed at the same, Vanya and the others were on the ground seeing that (Name) was now flying, everyone was cheering for her as she landed on to the ground. (Name) then walked over to Kuro and punched him in the face and said, "That was for upsetting me and this," she then pulled Kuro into a kiss and said, "That was for giving me the confident I needed to awaken it." 'It was no problem, Sakura, I had a feeling that would work." Kuro said and returned the kiss.

~Time Skip~

After that experience, (Name) to rest for the day, Al decided to climb in bed with her, because it was his room. (Name0 kept on thinking in her sleep of what would happen next now, since she just learned in how to fly, now what was going to happen was she going to meet her next lover or what.

~Time skip~

After she was done resting, she decides to on a walk, but she couldn't go alone so Vanya had Tonio, Fran, and Artie to go with her. (Name) kept on walking through the woods then she came to an opening were a cliff lead to the ocean, (Name) walked over to the cliff along with Tonio, Fran, and Artie then she asked, "Are there others that live out here,you guys?" "Yes there are there mermans name Saddie, Tine', Berwar, Emmie, Luke, Petey, and Matt, but there is one that is there ally there group is called the Yakuza Seito family they too are merman and mermaids. I also heard that a human has taken hand of marriage of their leader's daughter Sun name Nagsumi. They have two powerful bodyguards name Masume and Shark Fujishiro, now Masume is an excellent swordsman, I know Kuro went up against him and they both ended in a draw, and Shark Fujishiro can turn into a shark on land and in water anytime he wants." (Name) was surprised in hearing this, there are more out there, but also an ally that are also yakuza.

(Name) then turned back around towards Tonio, Fran, and Artie and started to walk towards him, but as she did something wrapped around her leg and started to drag her to the ocean, (Name) started to scream then Tonio, Fran, and Artie came after (Name), but then something knocks them out and the three fell on to the ground as (Name) try to get her wings to her wings appear, but they didn't for some reason. She was then pulled off of the cliff and into the ocean water in a blink off an eye. (Name) struggled her feet free, but as soon as her feet were free her legs soon turned into fins like a mermaid, 'What's-What's going on?' 'So it is true, a human that was experimented to turn into what form she pleases.' (Name) heard an unfamiliar voice when she turned around she came face to face with 6 six merman that looked the Nordics and one that looked like Turkey, "Well hello, (Full Name)." the one that looked like Turkey said, "How-How do you know my name?" The one that looked like turkey just laugh and said, "We have been watching you for a while, ever since Artie brought you to us for you to meet." "Wait on that day, you are Saddie, am I right." Saddie nodded his head and said, "Yes that's right, you were so little back then, now allow me to introduce the others, this is Emmie, Luke, Berwar, Tine' Matt, and this little guy here is Petey." "Nice to meet you, I'm (Full Name)." (Name) said to them and just then another voice appear, "Saddie what going on here?" "It's ok, Shark, just our new friend, (Name) has finally come to join us." As soon as he said that (Name) was hit by something hard, but before she blacked out she saw some that was like Saddie a sharkman with blond hair and sharp teeth like a shark.

~Time Skip~

(Name) woke laying on a futon inside a room that is unfamiliar to her as she laid there she noticed that she didn't have any clothes on anymore, then she looked around the room that she was in, then she froze when she saw someone sitting next to her asleep, so she pretend to be sleep, but was soon ended when she heard, "I know that you are not asleep anymore, (Full Name)." she turned back around in seeing him looking at her, with a devious smirk on his face making her more scared than ever as he made his way to (Name), she then asked, "Who –Who are you?" "Heh, I'm Shark Fujishiro, my dear, and to be your destined mate." Shark said to (Name), went to get up, but Shark was already ahead of her when he climbed on top of her, and then said, "I've been waiting for, (Name)." "Wh-what are you-" (Name) was cut off by him kissing you, (Name) tried to push him, but no avail. He then forces his tongue into your mouth by nipping your lip with his sharp teeth, she wanted to bite his tongue, but she was afraid something bad might happen if she did. As he continued to kiss, he continued to nip your nip causing you to moan and little blood to come off of your lip. He pulls away then licks your blood away, expression turn into something dark and hungry as he said, "You taste delicious (Name), I hope you don't of me doing this." Before (Name) could say anything Shark pulled away, lifted (Name) up as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, and started to shove (Name) into his mouth.

(Name) started to struggle in his grip as she started to go further and further into his mouth then into his esophagus it was very tight as she enters inside of it. Shark continued to shove (Name) to get her inside of him in order to protect her from the others. (Name) continued to down his esophagus still trying to struggle out of this, only to make him moan in the process making (Name) blush, she then felt an opening open up, which is his stomach. Shark felt (Name) starting to enter his stomach, so he continues to shove her inside of him. (Name) started to curl up into a ball as she enters more and more inside of Shark's stomach. Shark finally swallow the last bit of (Name)'s feet, he sigh in relief, and patted his stomach as he burps, he then said, "Now I can protect you always, my dear (Name)." "But, why did you do this, I-I still don't know who you are?" (Name) said a little scared even though she could hear his breathing and heart beat which was soothing, but she was still scared of what would happen next, then she felt movement and he said, "Don't worry you'll get to know me soon enough, my dear (Name), and don't worry you won't get digested in there I made sure of that, but now rest, you will be meeting my family and you already met Saddie and his friends that are destined to be your mates as well." Shark said as he lay down on the futon, which is his bed, but before he went to sleep he said, "Well Good night, (Name), my dear." "Good night, Shark." (Name) said and this time not as scared and both of them went into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
